culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Wanted Dead or Alive (Bon Jovi song)
| Format = CD single | Recorded = 1986 | Genre = | Length = 5:09 | Label = Mercury | Writer = Jon Bon Jovi, Richie Sambora | Producer = Bruce Fairbairn | Certification = | Last single = "Livin' on a Prayer" (1986) | This single = "Wanted Dead or Alive" (1987) | Next single = "Never Say Goodbye" (1987) | Misc = }} }} "Wanted Dead or Alive" is a single by American rock band Bon Jovi. It is from their 1986 album Slippery When Wet. The song was written by Jon Bon Jovi and Richie Sambora and was released in 1987 as the album's third single. During a February 20, 2008 encore performance in Detroit Michigan Jon Bon Jovi told the crowd about running into Bob Seger at a Pistons game. As he introduced his song "Wanted Dead or Alive", he said it was inspired by Seger's "Turn the Page" hit and called the song the band's anthem.Graham, Adam. "Bon Jovi keeps fist pumping at Palace." Detroit News. n.p. 21 Feb. 2008. Web. 9 July 2012. The song peaked at #7 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart and #13 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart, |title = Allmusic (Bon Jovi charts & awards) Billboard singles|publisher=}} making it the third single from the album to reach the Top 10 of the Hot 100. As a result, Slippery When Wet became the first hard rock album to have 3 top 10 hits on the Billboard Hot 100. In 2001 a live version from the album One Wild Night Live 1985–2001 was released as a single featuring a promotional music video. In 2003 a new version was released on the album This Left Feels Right and this version was also released as a single with a promotional video. Considered to be one of the band's signature songs, it has become known to younger audiences as the theme song for Discovery Channel's Deadliest Catch TV show. The song was certified quadruple platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America in 2015. Background The song's title pays homage to Jon's admiration for Old West heroes, and how he identifies with them as being hated (wanted dead or alive). During an interview on Inside the Actors Studio, Jon said he got the inspiration for the song early one morning when he could not sleep while riding in a tour bus. The "lifestyle of every rock band" was similar to that of outlaws in that each was, "a young band of thieves, riding into town, stealing the money, the girls, and the booze before the sun came up." . Jon Bon Jovi said during a concert in Detroit, Michigan, on February 20, 2008, that the song "absolutely positively was influenced by [Seger|[Bob Seger's]] 'Turn the Page.'" Bon Jovi performed "Turn the Page" during a concert in Toronto, Ontario (Canada) on July 21, 2010. Afterward, Jon told the audience he remembered listening to this song in 1985 while traveling on a tour bus in the midwest and telling Richie Sambora, "We got to write a song like this." The following year the duo composed "Wanted Dead or Alive". Promotional use The song is used during the opening scene of Miami Vice, El Viejo episode guest starring Willie Nelson. The song is used as the opening theme for the US broadcasts of the reality series Deadliest Catch. The song was featured on The CW series Supernatural, in the last episode of Season 3, (Season 3 Episode 16), "No Rest for the Wicked", on when lead characters Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester sing along as they ride. The song was featured on The CW series, The Vampire Diaries in Season 4, Episode 12 A View to a Kill. Toward the end of the The Sopranos episode "Marco Polo", as Joey Peeps is about to leave the brothel with Heather the prostitute, the song plays in the background. "Wanted Dead or Alive" was used in the films Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man, Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed and Wild Hogs. The song is featured in the expansion pack for Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City, entitled The Lost and Damned, on the radio station Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. The song was featured in the 2007 rhythm game Rock Band, and a downloadable version for use in Rock Band 3 would be released later. This version features the gme's new PRO mode features, namelt integration with a real guitar / bass guitar, and standard MIDI-compatible electronic drum kits / keyboards in addition to three-part harmony or backup vocals. Music video The music video was filmed in black and white by cinematographer Derek M. Allen features footage from the band's massive 1986-1987 world tour, including shots from Buffalo NY' s Memorial Auditorium Chicago's UIC Pavilion, Rochester, Minnesota's Mayo Civic Center, Denver, Colorado's McNichols Arena, Pittsburgh, PA F. Pitt Tunnel and Pittsburgh Skyline, Oklahoma City, Huntington, WV, and other venues. The video captures the life-on-the-road feeling, with several shots of the exhausted band members. The audio for the video uses the short (edited) version of the song. In Bon Jovi's Slippery When Wet Special Edition, Jon and Richie perform the acoustic version of "Wanted Dead Or Alive" live, and before singing they mention they wrote the song in Richie's mother's basement a year ago (1985 or 1986) and Richie says "Mom this is for you" and Jon thanks her by saying "Thanks for Richie's mom for not doing the laundry the day we wrote this song, it's called Wanted Dead or Alive". In this version, Richie and Jon take turns singing during the second and the last verse. The guitar solo is performed on one of Sambora's trademark multi-necked 12 string Ovation guitars, rather than switching to an electric guitar for the solo and last verse of the song. Track listings | total_length = | writing_credits = yes | title1 = Wanted Dead Or Alive | writer1 = Jon Bon Jovi, Richie Sambora | length1 = 4:10 | title2 = Shot Through The Heart | writer2 = Bon Jovi | length2 = 4:24 }} | total_length = | writing_credits = yes | title1 = Wanted Dead Or Alive (Live) | note1 = Recorded Live On September 20, 2000, New York City, NY | writer1 = Jon Bon Jovi, Richie Sambora | length1 = | title2 = Thank You For Loving Me | note2 = Recorded Live Acoustic On December 6, 2000, TMF Cafe, The Music Factory, Bussum, The Netherlands | writer2 = | length2 = }} Chart positions Original version 2000 live version Year-end charts Certifications ''Rock Band'' Music Gaming Platform The song was made available to download on November 9, 2010 for use in the Rock Band 3 music gaming platform in both Basic rhythm, and PRO mode which takes advantage of the use of a real guitar / bass guitar, and standard MIDI-compatible electronic drum kits / keyboards in addition to three-part harmony or backup vocals. References External links * Category:1986 songs Category:1987 singles Category:Bon Jovi songs Category:Song recordings produced by Bruce Fairbairn Category:Songs written by Jon Bon Jovi Category:Songs written by Richie Sambora Category:Songs about touring Category:Music videos directed by Wayne Isham Category:Black-and-white music videos Category:Mercury Records singles